1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor substrate in which an electrically insulating layer having at least one aperture is present at a surface of the substrate and in which a semiconductor layer extends on the insulating layer and in the aperture and entirely covers the part of the surface of the substrate situated within the aperture, which device comprises a semiconductor circuit element having a first semiconductor zone of a first conductivity type, a second semiconductor zone of a second conductivity type, adjoining the first zone and a third semiconductor zone of the first conductivity type adjoining the second zone, the space within which the semiconductor zones of the circuit element can cooperate with each other being determined in the lateral direction by the edge of the aperture in the insulating layer and, taken from the surface of the semiconductor layer, the first zone being situated on the second and the second zone being situated on the third zone, a first part of the semiconductor layer situated on the insulating layer being of the first conductivity type, extending down to the aperture and, as a connection conductor, adjoining a part of the first zone situated within the edge of the aperture, a second part of the semiconductor layer situated on the insulating layer being of the second conductivity type, extending down to the aperture, and, as a connection conductor, adjoining a part of the second zone situated within the edge of the aperture.
The invention furthermore relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Prior Art
A semiconductor device as described above is disclosed in published Netherlands Patent Application No. 76 12883, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,745. The transistor described therein has a small base zone and a small emitter zone in which two adjacent parts of the semiconductor layer which are of opposite conductivity types are used for the electric connection of the zones. The collector zone has an electric connection on the lower side of the semiconductor body or on the upper side via a second aperture in the insulating layer situated above the collector zone.